eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Patch Notes/1.42
New Set: Defiance * Over 250 new cards and five new mechanics have been added to Eternal. * The new set is now available for purchase from the store, and can be crafted via Shiftstone. * Five new Theme decks are now available for purchase from the store. * New Achievements! * The Draft format has been refreshed! Draft the new set along with a new set of curated Draft Packs, outlined Here. Gauntlet/Forge Updates * Forge and Gauntlet have been reset. Bug Fixes ;General * Entering Observer mode as one of the players concedes should no longer hang the game observer’s client. * The registration page now provides feedback when attempting to create usernames and passwords that aren’t accepted by the system. * Added a scroll bar to the Message of the Day so that longer messages are not cut off. * Adding Premium and Non-Premium cards to a deck, and a non-Premium version to the market no longer causes deck validation errors. * Fixed Molot and Nakova Premium Avatar VFX on the redraw screen. * Users will no longer see an empty quest screen after earning the fourth copy of a promo card. * Alhed, Mount Breaker and Blackhall Warleader's premium artwork should now display properly. * Match History has been updated to properly account for multiple redraws. * Many bug fixes and improvements for gamepad and Xbox One. * Improvements to how multi-faction cards are sorted in collection view. * Fixed an issue where the Replay button would sometimes fail to appear. * Conceding a game with a selection window open will no longer force the user to reconnect. ;Gameplay * When a card with Echo is played with Destiny, they now present correctly. * Scout spells played from the Void no longer cover up scouted cards. * Players can now inspect Power trays during Market selection. ;Card Fixes * Fixed a bug where Cowardice would not function correctly in some situations. * Cowardice will now longer be copied if a unit is copied. * Discarding Privilege of Rank should no longer cause issues with the game appearing out of sync. * On the Hunt should now present correctly. * Savage Denial can no longer negate your own spells. * Units will no longer die one at a time to Harsh Rule. * In Cold Blood should now function more reliably if a Shadowlands Feaster is in play. * In some situations, an opponent could skip Vara, Vengeance-Seeker's summon trigger ability. This issue should now be resolved. * Resolved several issues with Tome of Repetition. * Praxis Outlaw should no longer briefly present to the opponent when drawn from its ability. * Resolved several issues related to Azindel, Revealed and Statuary Maiden being in play together. * Nametaker should now function correctly for units that were killed in combat. * Nametaker will now function more reliably with sacrifice effects. * Fixed a bug where Lida's Apprentice would sometimes continue to apply its effect after it had been destroyed. * Genetrix Irel IV should now properly play audio.